


Monster

by Redrose0912



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose0912/pseuds/Redrose0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about Bellamy and Clarke after Dax tried to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Monster | Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin

“I’m a monster Clarke. A monster” his voice said soft, breaking near the end of the sentence.

The hurt in his voice touched my heart like burning pain. He shouldn’t be feeling this hurt. He saved Octavia, he saved Finn, he saved everyone and especially he saved me.

“You’re not a monster, Bellamy. You saved all of us. You saved me and I need you. We all need you! You can’t leave us behind. You just can’t! Do you understand me! You have to come back with me!” My voice was shaking, but I tried to convince him he was wrong. Tears were burning in my eyes, and I was fighting to not let them slip, but the pain I read in Bellamy’s eyes, made it very difficult for me not to.

“Stop lying princess, I know you hate me, I know you don’t care for me, you said it yourself! You didn’t want to be around someone you liked. You let the words come out of your mouth, do not even try to deny them now. Cause it will only make you look like a weak liar who breaks from the smallest emotion someone shows” he spoke with a hard and strong voice, an accusing voice.

“Bellamy stop this please. You know I care about you, otherwise I would’ve left you here to die, for sure. So stop whining, and listen to what I have to say.” Bellamy looked at me like he had just seen a ghost.

“Wow, princess who thought that you were such a badass to give me instructions!” he laughed loudly.

“Shut up, Bellamy! It’s already dark and I don’t want to go running for grounders at this moment! I’m tired, hungry, thirsty and every bone in my body hurts so just shut it” I spoke angry, but he just kept laughing with me.

“Never mind, you go and drown in your sorrow, I don’t mind anymore! It’s your problem now, Bellamy! Good night.” I yelled while throwing my hands in the air in frustration. Angry I stormed away from the tree where we were leaning against after the fight with Dav.

Fury was building up in my veins. Every single time we’re having a rather simple and non-conflicting talk, he just has to go on and bury me in the ground. My body was protesting in pain, but I couldn’t let him win this. He keeps bugging me and I just can’t take it anymore. Almost arrived at one of the caves nearby, Bellamy shrugged me back.

“Clarke, shht. Stop it, I was only joking, I knew you would get angry, and I just love to see you angry cause that’s been the only emotion you have ever shown me. And I rather see you angry then not getting an emotion from you, princess” he said softly, while rapping his arms tightly around my waist and pressing me close to his warm, muscular body. His musky smell made my legs go weak in a second.

“You’re unbelievable, Bellamy you know that, do you?” I sighed and turned around in his arms, so I was facing him. We stood there still for a couple of minutes, and believe me it was nice, nice to be in his arms.

“Well this is unusual for us” he spoke softly with a smile spreading round his mouth. As a reaction I nodded slightly against his chest.

“For what it matters, I care about you, I don’t think you’re a monster. Your actions weren’t always great, but the purpose was, and that’s what counts. Without you we all would’ve been lost a long time ago. You saved us all and I don’t know what I should do without you here” I whispered into his bloodied shirt.

“Thank you Clarke. You’re amazing. I might have never said it before, but you truly are” he said while caressing my cheek with his finger and kissing my forehead softly.

It seemed like hours we stood there, enjoying each other’s company during a cold rainy evening. Raindrops came crashing down onto our bodies, not that is was surprised about that with the weather on earth the last days. A quick look to the sky told me it was best to get in the caves for shelter and to try and sleep a bit, because tomorrow we have to go back to camp. Back to the chaos, but yeah what’s wrong with a little bit of chaos? Bellamy took me by the wrist and pulled me in the cave before the rain got worse. The cave was small and I could already say this was going to be cozy tonight.

We sat in silence for minutes, staring outside.

“I care for you, Clarke.” Bellamy said after a couple of minutes and I gave him a surprised look.

“You don’t have to say that because of what I said to you earlier, Bellamy.” I smiled softly, but I hurt me that he felt to need to say the same, when I knew it wasn’t true. Tears burned in my eyes, when I turned my head away from his burning glance.

“No Clarke! I mean it!” he yelled and took me in his arms.

“Bellamy sto..” I cried heartbroken, but he didn’t gave me the chance to finish my sentence. His lips came crashing down on mine and he pulled my body onto his lap.  His hands grasped my hips and he kissed me strongly, demanding. But also soft and teasing. My hands strangled in his hair, my lips caressing his.

“Clarke, I need you. You keep the demons away, and you scare the monster in me away.”

“You can get the monster out of the human, but you can never get the human out of the monster, Bellamy. Still I don’t believe you’re a monster. Without you I would’ve died saving Jasper, without you Dav would’ve shot me, without you I was already dead from day 1. I could never asked for a greater protector and leader, but also a great person in my life. We might had bad times, but from now on everything is only going to get better Bellamy” my voice cracked softly when I spoke, and Bellamy’s eyes were burning into mine when I was talking.

“Together we are going to save the 100, and most of all we are going to save each other Clarke, cause I’m never going to let you go. I won’t let you slip between my fingers. I care about you, and I love you Clarke” Bellamy cupped my hip with one hand and pushed me closer to him. His soft fingers brushed my blonde curls away from my face, and his lips kissed me soft and caring.

“Together we are going to scare the monsters away” 

**Author's Note:**

> The first one shot I wrote for this fandom and my first one shot in English, so forgive me the mistakes. I know it's not that good, but it's readable I guess...


End file.
